Deux coeurs
by Hannange
Summary: fan fic slash écrite par Satine


Auteur : Satine (satine. )

Film : Star Wars épisode 1 la menace fantôme (mais quelques références aux livres les apprentis Jedi).

Genre : Slash entre Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : Suit directement la mort de Qui-Gon. Les pensées d'Obi-Wan face à ce décès et sa vie après.

_**DEUX CŒURS**_

-Laissez-moi lui dire.

-Non, personne ne doit savoir.

-Pourquoi, insista le maître Jedi.

-Trop proche de toi il est. Il suffirait de le voir pour comprendre la vérité et permettre cela nous ne pouvons.

-Il a raison Qui-Gon. Tu es un Jedi avant tout. Ta mission pense avant tes sentiments.

Il aurait voulu trouver à redire à ces paroles mais il savait qu'ils avaient raison. Il espérait seulement que son padawan ne serait pas trop anéanti par la nouvelle et qu'il lui pardonnerait quand il saurait. Il devait faire confiance à la Force. Jusqu'à présent, elle ne l'avait jamais déçu. Il espérait simplement que la suite des événements lui donnerait raison.

Il s'inclina devant les membres du conseil et quitta la pièce silencieusement.

-Non, hurla Obi-Wan en voyant le Sith transpercer son maître de son sabre laser. Il ne put que regarder avec horreur une expression de douleur passer sur le visage de Qui-Gon et celui-ci tomber.

Le jeune apprenti fut saisi par une colère sans nom. Il savait qu'il était proche du côté obscur mais à cet instant, cela n'avait aucune importance. Dès que cela lui fut possible, il s'élança sur Darth Maul et commença à le combattre. Il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête, le tuer rapidement pour venger son maître et courir à ses côtés. Le combat fut rapide. Il faut dire aussi qu'avec un Obi-Wan fou de douleur, la défaite du Sith était quasi-inévitable. Le jeune padawan ne s'arrêta même pas pour regarder où tombait le corps de son adversaire et se précipita vers le corps de son maître.

Obi-Wan crut que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre en voyant la forme inerte de ce dernier. Non, Qui-Gon ne pouvait être…

Il s'agenouilla et prit délicatement le corps de son maître dans les bras. Et poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant s'ouvrir les yeux de celui-ci.

-Maître !

Ce dernier sourit doucement à son apprenti.

-C'est la fin mon padawan…

-Ne dîtes pas cela maître. Je vais vous amener aux guérisseurs et vous serez sur pied en un rien de temps…

Mais Qui-Gon secoua la tête.

-Non, il est trop tard. Promets-moi une chose. Promets-moi que tu entraîneras le garçon. Il est celui qui ramènera l'équilibre à la force.

Et Obi-Wan promit. A ce stage là, il aurait promis n'importe quoi pour faire plaisir à son maître mourant.

Qui-Gon eut un faible sourire, leva la main pour caresser tendrement la joue de son apprenti et sur un dernier sourire, ferma les yeux et rendit l'âme.

Obi-Wan regarda avec horreur le corps son vie de son maître dans ses bras et baissa la tête pour cacher ses larmes.

Il s'accorda quelques secondes de douleur et enfouit sa peine au fond de lui. Il ne pouvait pleurer maintenant, il avait trop de choses à faire d'abord. Sa peine viendrait plus tard, quand il serait seul.

Il reposa le corps de Qui-Gon par terre, se releva et plaqua sur son visage une expression neutre. Il inspira profondément et se prépara à faire face aux gardes qui venaient de le rejoindre.

-Padawan Kenobi, lui demanda l'un des gardes, que s'est-il passé ? Et où est le Sith ?

-Le Sith est mort. Malheureusement, mon maître Qui-Gon Jinn a laissé la vie dans ce combat. Je dois aller prévenir le conseil Jedi de cette disparition. Pendant ce temps, veuillez ramener le corps de maître Jinn dans nos appartements. Une équipe Jedi viendra plus tard pour s'occuper des funérailles.

Le garde hocha la tête.

Obi-Wan se força à ne pas regarder une dernière fois le corps de son maître et essaya de partir le plus dignement possible. Même s'il avait envie de courir et de fuir l'endroit où Qui-Gon venait de perdre la vie.

Une fois dehors, il essaya de calmer son cœur et dut faire appel à la Force pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Pas maintenant… 

Une fois certain d'être à nouveau maître de ses émotions, il sortit son comlink et contacta Coruscant.

Yoda fut étonné et attristé d'apprendre la perte de Qui-Gon et promit de venir rapidement avec une équipe .

Obi-Wan coupa la communication et commença à s'aventurer au hasard dans le palais. Il avait tellement besoin d'être seul…Il ne pensait pas, marchant juste en se laissant guider par la Force. Finalement, il arriva dans un coin reculé de palais de Theed et ouvrant la première porte qu'il vit, il s'y engouffra.

Enfin seul, il laissa échapper sa peine et poussa un long gémissement de douleur avant de s'affaisser par terre, les larmes aux yeux.

-Pourquoi, sanglota t'il. Pourquoi…Oh Qui-Gon…

Obi-Wan savait qu'il aurait du méditer. En effet, la méditation lui aurait permis de faire disparaître sa souffrance dans la Force et de retrouver son habituelle sérénité. Mais en ce moment, ce n'était plus un Jedi. Non, ce n'était plus qu'un jeune homme qui venait de perdre la personne la plus importante de sa vie.

-Oh Qui-Gon, comment vais-je faire pour survivre maintenant que tu m'as quitté ? Je t'aimais tellement… Mon avenir me semble si vide, si froid sans ta présence à mes côtés…

Obi-Wan se releva péniblement et alla s'adosser contre un mur avant de s'y laisser glisser.

-Tu es mort trop tôt, je n'ai même pas pu te révéler mes sentiments … Oh Qui-Gon…

Il éclata à nouveau en sanglots alors que les souvenirs de sa vie avec son maître commençaient à affluer en lui.

La première fois qu'il avait vu Qui-Gon et son incroyable envie de devenir le padawan de l'un des maîtres les plus recherchés du temple.

Son immense déception et sa peine lorsque ce dernier l'avait rejeté à cause de son tempérament.

Sa fierté et sa joie lorsque, sur Bandomeer, il était devenu officiellement le padawan de maître Jinn.

Sa réaction jalouse face à l'ancien padawan de son maître, Xanatos, et sa compassion pour la peine de Qui-Gon face à la trahison de ce dernier.

Sa rupture avec Qui-Gon lors de son arrivée sur la planète Melida-Daan parce qu'il croyait la cause juste, son sentiment de solitude sans son maître à ses côtés, son désespoir devant le refus de Qui-Gon de le reprendre et finalement, son immense bonheur lorsque ce dernier avait enfin accepté qu'il redevienne son padawan.

Sa peine devant la souffrance de Qui-Gon face à la mort de la femme qu'il aimait, Tahl et son désir d'aider ce dernier dans sa phase de colère et de désespoir. Sa jalousie quand ce dernier avait repris goût à la vie grâce à Lena et non lui. Et finalement, son bonheur quand son maître l'avait remercié d'être là pour lui.

Toutes leurs missions où lui et Qui-Gon ne devaient compter que sur eux-mêmes et de ce fait, leur rapprochement quasi-inéluctable.

Sa répugnance à sortir avec des amis de son âge parce qu'il préférait rester aux côtés de Qui-Gon et son étrange jalousie devant les femmes qui tournaient autour de son maître.

Son immense peur à l'idée d'être séparé de Qui-Gon le jour de son entrée officielle dans l'ordre des Jedi .

La découverte de sentiments amoureux pour son maître le jour où lors d'une mission, Qui-Gon avait été pris en otage et grièvement blessé Et sa décision de taire ces nouveaux sentiments par crainte que son maître ne partage pas ses affections.

Ses années passées à aimer Qui-Gon en silence, ne montrant son amour que par de petits gestes ou de simples mots.

Sa peine quelques fois quand son secret devenait trop lourd et son besoin d'en parler à Bant, sa meilleure amie qui trouvait toujours le moyen pour le réconforter et lui redonner courage.

La peine de son cœur lorsqu'à l'occasion de la mission sur la planète Naboo, son maître l'avait rejeté au profit du jeune Anakin et sa jalousie face à ce dernier. Jalousie qu'il avait vite évacué de son cœur puisque le jeune garçon n'y était pour rien.

Et maintenant la mort de Qui-Gon qui venait de détruire tous ses rêves, tous ses espoirs.

-Cela fait des années que je t'aime Qui-Gon mais jusqu'à présent, j'avais toujours eu trop peur de te dire mes sentiments. Je savais que tu tenais à moi mais je n'étais pas sûr que tes sentiments ne soient pas ceux d'un maître pour son padawan. J'avais tellement peur que si je te disais que j'étais amoureux de toi cela ne crée un fossé entre nous que je n'ai rien dit. Je m'étais simplement dit que peutêtre je t'aurais tout avoué le jour de mon entrée dans l'ordre. Même si au fond de moi, cette simple idée me faisait tressaillir de peur. Je n'aurais pas pu supporter ta pitié…

Obi-Wan étouffa un sanglot.

-Et maintenant, c'est trop tard. Je ne pourrais plus jamais te dire les mots qui logent dans mon cœur. Tu es parti et ceà jamais. Tu ne connaîtras jamais mes sentiments . Et je crois que c'est ce qui fait le plus mal. J'ai mal de te savoir parti pour toujours et que plus jamais je ne verrais ton merveilleux sourire ou n'entendrais ta voix si tendre. Mais le plus dur reste ce regret de n'avoir jamais pu te dire que tu étais aimé à la folie. Oui, c'est ça qui me fait le plus mal. Tu m'aurais certainement rejeté, je n'ai en effet aucune raison de penser que tu puisses m'aimer d'amour, mais au moins, tu aurais su que tu n'étais pas seul et que quelqu'un t'aimais. Maintenant, tu es parti et je reste seul avec ma peine et mon amour pour toi. Je te le jure Qui-Gon, jamais plus je n'aimerais une autre personne. Tu auras été mon premier amour et tu resteras le seul. Je vais tenir ma promesse mon amour et je vais attendre le jour où je te rejoindrais dans la Force. A bientôt Qui-Gon, attends-moi…

Obi-Wan se leva et sécha ses larmes d'une main tremblante. Son cœur était toujours rempli de peine mais il s'était un peu calmé. Il fit appel à la Force pour retrouver son centre et sortit de la pièce d'un pas décidé. Il avait encore mal et son cœur saignait toujours aussi abondamment mais il ne pouvait rester ici plus longtemps. Il avait des choses à faire. Et Qui-Gon n'aurait pas apprécié de le voir dans cet état. Le jeune apprenti savait qu'il ne guérirait jamais totalement de sa souffrance mais il se résolut à l'enfouir tout au plus profond de son cœur et de s'occuper en priorité de ses missions et surtout d'Anakin. Son maître comptait sur lui et Obi-Wan se jura de ne jamais le décevoir.

Quand il sortit à l'extérieur du palais, pour accueillir la navette amenant Yoda, son visage avait repris une expression totalement neutre et personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'il avait pleuré.

Yoda et Mace Windu sortirent de la navette et lui adressèrent un triste sourire. Pour toute réponse, Obi-Wan inclina légèrement la tête.

-Je vais préparer les funérailles de Qui-Gon, annonça Mace en se dirigeant d'un pas vif vers le palais.

-Parler toi et moi nous devons, dit alors Yoda.

-Oui maître Yoda. Rentrons au palais. Nous pourrons discuter dans une salle.

Yoda commença à se diriger vers le palais, Obi-Wan sur ses talons.

Ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers une petite pièce à l'écart.

-Regrettable la mort de Qui-Gon est. Mais ton entrée dans la chevalerie cela n'empêchera pas. Ton maître lui-même pensait que tu étais prêt et pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui. Prêt es-tu ?

Obi-Wan combattit une vague intense de désespoir en songeant que Qui-Gon aurait dû être là pour son entrée dans l'ordre et s'efforça de relâcher sa tristesse dans la Force. Il devait être fort. Pour son maître.

-Oui, je suis prêt.

Sa voix était ferme.

-Bien. Agenouille-toi.

Obi-Wan s'exécuta et Yoda coupa alors la tresse du jeune homme.

-Doué pour des discours je ne suis pas. Mais par cette tresse coupée, tu fais désormais parti de l'ordre des chevaliers Jedi. Sois fier de ta tâche de gardien de la République et que la Force soit toujours avec toi.

Obi-Wan lui sourit faiblement en retour.

-Garder ta tresse tu veux ?

Obi-Wan serra les poings brièvement alors qu'une vague de douleur le submergeait à nouveau. Il était coutume que, lorsqu'un apprenti était fait chevalier, ce soit son maître qui conserve la tresse coupée comme symbole de toutes les années passées tous les deux. Et Qui-Gon aurait dû conserver sa tresse. Mais désormais, cela était impossible…

-Non, vous pouvez la garder, répondit-il au bout d'un moment d'une voix qu'il espérait assuré.

-Du jeune Anakin nous devons parler.

-Je veux en faire mon apprenti. Qui-Gon croyait en lui et je sais que cet enfant a du potentiel et peut faire un très bon chevalier Jedi.

Yoda hocha la tête.

-Borné tu es. Comme mon regretté padawan. J'accepte.

Obi-Wan se redressa et sourit.

-Merci maître Yoda.

-Aux funérailles nous devons maintenant aller.

Obi-Wan se rembrunit et suivit sans un mot le petit troll vert qui s'était dirigé vers la sortie.

Voir son maître bien-aimé brûler dans les flammes fut une véritable agonie et Obi-Wan ne sut jamais comment il réussit à ne pas s'effondrer. Devoir conserver un visage impassible alors qu'il avait envie de hurler et de pleurer fut une véritable épreuve et il accueillit avec soulagement le signal du départ de Yoda.

Tandis que Yoda, Mace et la reine partaient devant, Obi-Wan retient Anakin.

-Le conseil a accepté que tu deviennes mon apprenti. Nous partirons donc pour Coruscant après la fête.

-Super, répondit le jeune garçon en souriant.

-Maître Yoda nous attend pour la cérémonie.

Le petit garçon eut un regard apeuré.

-Cela va faire mal ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien.

-D'accord !

Tous les deux partirent alors rejoindre Yoda et Mace qui étaient restés à l'écart pour les attendre et tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers la petite pièce où Obi-Wan et Yoda s'étaient entretenus plus tôt.

La cérémonie fut simple. Les deux maîtres Jedi accueillirent Anakin comme apprenti de l'ordre et le confièrent à Obi-Wan pour que ce dernier fasse de lui un digne représentant de l'ordre. Le plus dur pour Obi-Wan fut de devoir couper son lien mental avec Qui-Gon pour en forger un nouveau avec Anakin. Car même s'il savait que son lien était mort de par la disparition de son maître, c'était toujours une petite part de Qui-Gon en lui. Et devoir couper ce dernier vestige de sa relation avec lui fut très difficile à admettre.

La fête battait son plein mais Obi-Wan avait l'esprit ailleurs. Dans quelques heures, il allait retourner sur Coruscant et redoutait le moment où il devrait mettre les pieds dans les anciens quartiers que lui et son maître avaient partagés. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter de revoir cet endroit avec tous les souvenirs que cela pouvait impliquer. Il fallait absolument qu'il demande à maître Yoda de nouveaux quartiers. Un peu soulagé, le jeune maître reporta son attention sur la fête et sur Anakin. Ce dernier était revenu très déprimé de ses adieux d'avec sa mère mais là, il riait de bon cœur avec Amidala. Obi-Wan était content que son apprenti ait retrouvé le moral, même si voir une relation naissante entre les deux lui rappelait douloureusement que lui n'aurait jamais cette chance. Il se secoua la tête pour faire disparaître ces noires pensées et se reconcentra sur la fête.

Un an plus tard 

Obi-Wan regarda par le hublot la planète Coruscant devenir de plus en plus proche. Et réprima un soupir.

Il n'aimait pas y revenir car même si un an s'était passé, le souvenir de Qui-Gon était toujours présent dans son cœur et être sur Coruscant lui rappelait ce dernier et sa douleur de l'avoir perdu trop tôt. Bien sûr, lui et Anakin avaient eu de nombreuses missions (et d'ailleurs, Obi-Wan les réclamait )les menant hors de Coruscant mais le retour était toujours très douloureux.

La navette atterrit et Obi-Wan et Anakin sortirent.

-Padawan, va ranger nos affaires. Après, tu es libre de te reposer. Tu l'as bien mérité.

-Merci maître.

Anakin s'inclina et se dirigea en direction des quartiers que lui et Obi-Wan partageaient. A ce sujet d'ailleurs, Yoda avait été très compréhensif et avait accepté de leur attribuer facilement de nouveaux quartiers. A ce jour, d'après ce qu'en savait Obi-Wan, personne n'avait été assigné à ses anciens quartiers et les affaires de Qui-Gon devaient toujours s'y trouver.

Le jeune maître se mordit la lèvre devant la douleur familière et se dirigea vers la salle du conseil pour faire son rapport.

Il marchait tranquillement lorsqu'il entendit qu'on l'appelait.

-Obi-Wan !

Ce dernier se retourna et sourit en voyant arriver vers lui son amie Bant.

Les deux amis s'enlacèrent.

-Bant, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? je croyais que tu étais en mission avec ton apprentie sur Vorzyd 7 pour assister aux négociations de paix ?

-En effet, j'y étais. Mais les négociations ont été plus rapides que prévues. Et me voilà de retour sur Coruscant. Je suis contente car le conseil nous accorde du temps de repos. Cela ne nous fera pas de mal car enchaîner toutes ces missions dernièrement m'a fatigué. Mais et toi ? Déjà revenu de Pal-Myn ?

-Comme tu vois ! Je dois d'ailleurs aller voir le conseil.

-Et avec Anakin, cela se passe bien ?

Obi-Wan sourit.

-On ne peut mieux. C'est un garçon adorable. Un peu impétueux et impulsif mais très attentif et désireux d'apprendre. Le seul défaut que je pourrais lui reprocher est que quelques fois, il s'énerve et a du mal à maîtriser sa colère. Mais je ne m'en fais pas, je sais que cela s'arrangera avec le temps.

-Très bien ! Dis-moi Obi, que fais-tu ce soir ? Cela te dira de sortir en ville ?

Ce dernier se raidit.

-Désolé Bant mais je suis fatigué.

-Allez Obi, s'il te plaît. Avec toutes les missions qui te sont assignées, tu n'es plus jamais sur Coruscant et on se ne voit plus. J'aimerais bien pouvoir discuter avec toi un peu plus que cinq minutes. Et puis sortir te fera du bien, tu restes trop souvent au temple. Et qui sait, tu pourrais rencontrer quelqu'un…

Bant sut immédiatement qu'elle avait fait une erreur lorsque le visage de son ami se ferma.

-Pardon Obi-Wan mais je m'inquiète. Depuis sa mort, tu restes enfermé et tu ne veux te lier avec personne. Pourtant je sais que tu as plein d'offres...

-Ecoute Bant, je sais que tu ne veux que mon bonheur mais même si Qui-Gon est mort, je l'aime toujours et ce, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Jamais personne ne prendra sa place dans mon cœur. Je resterais donc seul, avec mes souvenirs. Sur ce, excuse-moi mais le conseil m'attend.

Bant regarda son ami partir avec tristesse.

-Oh Obi-Wan, quand l'oublieras-tu ? Quand recommenceras-tu à vivre…

Obi-Wan réussit à maîtriser sa colère en arrivant devant la porte du conseil. Mais pourquoi Bant ne voulait pas comprendre qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus aimer ? Que son cœur était mort avec Qui-Gon ?

Satisfait d'avoir retrouvé son calme, il entra.

Il fit rapidement le rapport concernant sa mission et Yoda hocha la tête.

-Très bien maître Kenobi. Au courant es-tu ?

-Au courant de quoi maître ? Je viens d'arriver et je ne sais pas quelles sont les dernières nouvelles.

-Le chancelier Palpatine a été démasqué. Il s'agissait en fait d'un seigneur Sith. Probablement d'ailleurs le maître de celui qui a tué Qui-Gon, expliqua alors Mace.

-Qu…Quoi? Balbutia Obi-Wan.

-Entendu tu as bien. Le chancelier est en ce moment entendu par les hautes autorités de Coruscant et il devrait bientôt être condamné à mort pour haute trahison visant à rétablir la domination Sith sur la galaxie et instaurer le chaos.

Obi-Wan combattit une bouffée de haine contre le maître de celui qui avait tué son Qui-Gon et qui avait joué les hypocrites avant de poser une question.

-Si je puis me permettre maîtres. Comment avez-vous découvert l'identité du seigneur Sith ?

Les membres du conseil se regardèrent en silence avant que Yoda ne reprenne la parole.

-T'expliquer nous ne pouvons pour le moment.

-Très bien, je comprends.

-Avant de partir, te dire une chose je dois. Il faudrait que tu ailles à tes anciens quartiers et que tu récupères les affaires de Qui-Gon. Besoin de place nous avons besoin.

Obi-Wan baissa la tête et hocha la tête imperceptiblement.

Il salua les membres du conseil et quitta silencieusement la salle.

Une fois dehors, il s'adossa contre le mur et ferma les yeux.

Devoir aller dans leurs anciens quartiers et récupérer toutes les affaires de Qui-Gon ? Devoir repenser à tous leurs moments ensemble perdus à jamais ?

Sincèrement, Obi-Wan doutait d'en avoir la force morale mais il le fallait. Il était quand même un Jedi après tout. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Il décida d'y aller maintenant et après, il rentrerait dans ses quartiers qui, il le savait, seraient déserts car son apprenti serait certainement avec ses amis et alors là, il méditerait pour faire disparaître sa peine qui était un peu trop présente ces derniers temps. Fort de cette résolution, il se dirigea vers ses anciens quartiers.

Arrivé devant la porte, il n'hésita pas et entra.

Obi-Wan combattit une vague de nostalgie en revoyant les lieux et s'avança plus loin dans ses anciens quartiers.

L'odeur de Qui-Gon était très présente, comme si ce dernier n'était jamais parti et Obi-Wan ne put s'empêcher de murmurer tristement :

-Qui-Gon…

-Oui Padawan ?

A ces mots, le sang du jeune homme se glaça dans ses veines. Cette voix…Non, ce n'était pas possible, il devait rêver.

Il se tourna lentement et blêmit en voyant la silhouette de son maître à quelques pas de lui.

-Maî…Maî…Maître…

Et c'est alors qu'Obi-Wan Kenobi, ancien padawan de Qui-Gon Jinn, chevalier Jedi et maître d'Anakin Skywalker, s'évanouit pour la première fois de sa vie.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se trouvait sur le canapé. Il se redressa et mit un moment avant de comprendre ce qu'il faisait là et pourquoi il s'était évanouit. Puis les souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire et il se secoua la tête.

-Je dois être plus fatigué que je ne le croyais si le fait de revenir ici me fait le voir…

-Obi-Wan, tu es réveillé ?

Cette voix…

Le jeune homme se raidit à nouveau et tourna lentement la tête pour apercevoir le visage inquiet de Qui-Gon.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il ne pouvait croire que devant lui se trouvait l'homme qu'il pleurait depuis un an. Finalement, il se leva et alla placer sa main sur le torse de Qui-Gon. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage en sentant sous sa paume le battement régulier du cœur de ce dernier.

-Maître, c'est bien vous ? Vous êtes vivant ?

-Oui, je suis vivant.

Alors Obi-Wan se jeta dans les bras de son ancien maître.

-Oh maître, je suis tellement heureux, je croyais que vous étiez mort…

Pour toute réponse, Qui-Gon serra son ancien apprenti dans ses bras.

-Calme-toi mon padawan, je suis bien là…

Au lieu de réconforter ce dernier, ces mots lui firent l'effet d'une gifle tandis que les événements des derniers mois lui revenaient en mémoire.

Padawan, il m'a appelé padawan alors que cela fait un an que je suis chevalier. Un an que je crois qu'il est mort et un an que je pleure sa disparition alors qu'en fait il était vivant. Vivant, il était vivant et il m'a laissé seul avec ma peine…

Obi-Wan se dégagea violemment de l'étreinte de Qui-Gon et fit quelques pas en arrière.

-Je ne suis plus votre padawan. Depuis le jour de votre mort en fait. Où devrais-je plutôt dire de votre prétendue mort ?

Sa voix était amère mais on pouvait y déceler une pointe de blessure.

Qui-Gon soupira.

-Je suis désolé pada…Euh Obi-Wan. J'aurais voulu que les choses soient différentes.

-J'attends vos explications.

Obi-Wan croisa les bras et attendit.

Qui-Gon s'assit alors sur le canapé et commença ses explications.

-Lorsque la reine Amidala est venue sur Coruscant pour parler devant le sénat galactique, j'ai secrètement été convoqué devant le conseil. Les membres étaient inquiets devant la menace Sith et m'ont alors demandé de simuler ma mort lors d'un combat contre Darth Maul. Pour euxétant considéré comme mort, je serais alors plus à même de mener mon enquête pour découvrir le Seigneur Sith.

-C'est donc vous qui avez découvert que c'était Palpatine.

Qui-Gon hocha la tête.

-Mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? Je ne comprends pas…

La voix d'Obi-Wan était désespérée.

-Oh Obi-Wan, j'aurais aimé te dire la vérité mais on me l'a interdit. Si tu avais été au courant, ta peine aurait été moins sincère et Palpatine se serait douté de quelque chose…

Obi-Wan baissa la tête.

-Une question encore. Je vous ai vu mourir et plus tard, dans le feu…

-Lors du combat, la Force m'a aidé à vous faire croire que j'étais mort alors qu'en fait, j'étais seulement blessé. Mace m'a soigné et j'ai alors disparu de la circulation. Quant à mes funérailles, il s'agissait seulement d'un clone. Rien de plus.

-Alors depuis le début tout n'est que mensonge ?

La voix d'Obi-Wan monta d'un cran.

-Vous avez du bien rire n'est-ce pas en me voyant pleurer votre mort ?

-Ne dis pas ça Obi-Wan. Devoir te cacher la vérité a été trop difficile. Surtout lorsque tu as prononcé tes vœux d'entrée dans l'ordre. J'aurais tellement aimé être là…Yoda m'a redonné par la suite ta tresse mais ce n'était pas la même chose…

Soudain, Obi-Wan se jeta sur lui et commença à le frapper en pleurant.

-Je vous déteste, je vous déteste. J'ai tellement souffert à cause de vous…Mais je suis si heureux que vous soyez vivant… Si heureux de vous retrouver enfin, termina t'il en se calmant et en restant passif dans les bras de Qui-Gon.

-Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir Obi-Wan, répondit ce dernier en l'enlaçant doucement. Est-ce que tu me pardonnes ?

-Vous m'avez fait beaucoup de mal en me faisant croire à votre mort. Mais je vous aime toujours. Alors oui, je vous pardonne.

Qui-Gon se raidit devant l'admission de son ancien padawan et fixa son regard dans le sien.

-Que veux-tu dire par ces mots ?

Obi-Wan rougit. Les mots étaient partis tous seuls.

-Et bien je…En fait voilà…Euh…Ce que je veux dire par ces mots, c'est que je suis amoureux de vous, je le suis depuis bien longtemps mais je n'avais jamais eu le courage de vous les dire en face. Et quand j'ai cru que vous étiez mort, j'ai compris que jamais plus je n'aurais l'occasion de vous déclarer mes sentiments. Et cela m'a fait énormément de mal…

-Oh Obi-Wan…

-Je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas comme ça, continua timidement Obi-Wan qui avait baissé les yeux. Mais j'espère que maintenant que vous êtes revenus, nous pourrons quand même faire quelques missions ensemble…

-Mon tendre Obi-Wan, tu es un idiot. Je t'aime aussi et depuis bien plus longtemps que je ne veux me l'avouer. Après la mort de Tahl, j'ai cru que je n'aimerais plus jamais. Et petit à petit, ta présence, ta chaleur, ton affection m'ont redonné goût à la vie. Et sans que je m'en rende compte, je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Je voulais attendre le jour de ton admission dans l'ordre pour te le dire et j'espérais que tu ne me rejetterais pas. Mais jamais, je n'aurais pu imaginer que tu m'aimerais aussi. Tu as tout pour toi Obi-Wan. Que peux-tu me trouver…

-Qui-Gon, lui sourit tendrement Obi-Wan, je t'aime pour tout ce que tu es. Tout simplement. Tu es mon âme sœur, l'autre moitié de moi. Je veux me lier à toi…

-Tu veux ce genre de lien ?

-Oui. Nous sommes deux chevaliers et la loi Jedi nous permet ce mariage. Ainsi, tu seras toujours à moi comme je serais à toi. Mais surtout, cela veut dire que si l'un de nous meurt, l'autre suivra. Je ne pourras pas revivre cette agonie de vivre sans toi à mes côtés…

-Tout ce que tu veux mon aimé. Je t'aime. Et dès demain, nous irons voir le conseil pour leur demander de performer le rituel.

-Et je leur demanderais aussi si tu peux entraîner Ani à mes côtés. Après tout, tu étais censé être son maître d'origine.

-D'accord. Mais dès demain. Pour l'instant, je veux faire plus ample connaissance avec ce merveilleux jeune homme qu'est Obi-Wan Kenobi…

-Oui, lui répondit amoureusement Obi-Wan en lui tendant ses lèvres.

Et lorsque Qui-Gon lui donna son premier baiser, Obi-Wan sentit la Force danser tout autour d'eux, affirmant par la même qu'elle était d'accord avec cette union. Celle-ci vibrait d'ailleurs tellement fort qu'il était sûr que tout le temple devait la sentir palpiter de joie devant la réunion de ces deux cœurs.

Yoda qui méditait, sentit le bonheur de son ancien padawan et du chevalier Kenobi et se promit de tout faire pour que leur union soit célébrée le plus vite possible. Il leur devait bien cela après tout. Ils avaient tellement souffert. Et il pourrait peutêtre même leur accorder quelques jours de vacances avant de reprendre les missions. Il eut, ce qui sur lui pouvait passer pour un sourire, et se replongea dans sa méditation.


End file.
